


Ekspert od klątw

by Koszka



Category: Ja Inkwizytor
Genre: Homophobic Character, M/M, Minor Character Death, description of Rape
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koszka/pseuds/Koszka
Summary: Na Mordimera zostaje nałożona nietypowa klątwa, a w pobliżu nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby pomóc mu ją odczynić. No, prawie nikogo...
Relationships: Mordimer Madderdin/Schludny Chłopiec
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Ekspert od klątw

**Author's Note:**

> This is a joke fic about a very bad character written by a very bad writer, who seems to have a big problem with the concept of male homosexuality.
> 
> Napisane z myślą o ulżeniu Mordimerowi, który wyraźnie bardzo, ale to bardzo męczy się w swojej szafie.
> 
> UWAGA! Wzmianki o gwałcie, scena samobójstwa, homofobiczny język

Mordimer był w paskudnym humorze. Ostatnia robota była wyjątkowo rozczarowująca i zostawiła w jego ustach gorzki posmak niedołechtanego ego i utraty autorytetu. Tłusta czerwona twarz żony wieśniaka, który po godzinnych torturach przyznał się wreszcie do herezji, wciąż stała mu przed oczami. Pogarda, z którą na niego patrzyła, grymas wściekłości, kiedy wyciągał jej starego z domu, jej jazgot, kiedy ogłaszał wyrok. Nic nie było w stanie rozjuszyć go bardziej, niż kobieta okazująca mu brak szacunku, Gdyby to jeszcze była urocza młoda dziewczyna, mógłby uznać to za czarujące i zaciągnąc ją za włosy w jakieś ustronne miejsce, żeby nauczyć ją posłuchu dla Sług Bożych, najlepiej za pomocą własnego kutasa. Ale stare, ochydne babsko z obwisłymi cyckami, bezczelnie rzucające mu wyzwiska prosto w twarz - to wywoływało w Mordimerze żądze mordu. Oddawszy ledwo żywego heretyka w ręce oficjum, planował poświęcić wczorajsze popołudnie na zorganizowanie wiosce rozrywki w postaci przywiązania tej bezczelnej maciory do słupa i systematycznego obdzierania jej z przyodziewku, a potem zostawienia tak na kilka godzin, racząc się piwem w miejscowej karczmie. Ale kiedy w końcu wrócił do jej domu, zastał tam tylko jej córkę. Dziewczyna miała nie więcej niż 14 lat, krzywe zęby i małe, trójkątne piersi, ale z poczucia obowiązku (w końcu jej matkę musiała spotkac zasłużona kara) Mordimer poświęcił kilkanaście minut swojego cennego czasu, by ją zgwałcić. Do tego momentu dzień nie był jeszcze najgorszy. A potem zaczęły się problemy.  
Kiedy Mordimer wycierał się resztkami jej porwanej sukienki, dziewczyna, zalana łzami, chwyciła za nóż kuchenny, leżący nieopodal na stole. Zanim zdażył zrobić nawet krok w jej kierunku, mała dziwka wykrzyczała kilka słów w nieznanym mu języku i jednym płynnym ruchem poderżnęła sobie gardło, zostawiając Mordimera gapiącego się na jej martwe ciało z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Cholera. Szybko wytarł z ud resztki krwi, naciągnął na siebie ubranie i wypadł z izby. Stojąc przed ubogą chatką, wziął kilka głębokich oddechów i, zamknąwszy oczy, skupił się na swoim ciele. Nie czuł się w żaden sposób inaczej, niż kwadrans temu, pomijając serce kołaczące w jego piersi i lekkie mdłości. Wypuścił ze świstem wstrzymywany oddech. Może zaklęcie nie złapało. Może powiedziała coś źle. Może Anioł Stróż znów uratował mu skórę. Starając się mysleć pozytywnie odnalazł Bliźniaków i Kostucha i oświadczył, że wynoszą się z tego zadupia. Pyskata maciora miała tego dnia szczęście.

*

Problemy zaczęły się po dwóch godzinach podróży. Mordimer zdążył już przekonać sam siebie, że wieśniaczka z pewnością gówno wiedziała o magii i koncertowo schrzaniła klątwe, i właśnie zamierzał rozpocząć swoją codzienną terapeutyczną wizualizację olbrzymich cycków, kiedy poczuł nagły dyskomfort w okolicach krocza. Z każdym krokiem uczucie nasilało się, rozprzestrzeniając się jednocześnie na całe lędźwia. Nie minęło dziesięć minut, a Mordimer paradował z twardą jak stal, pulsującą erekcją, boleśnie ocierająca się o materiał spodni. Kurwa mać. Przez chwilę próbował się łudzić, że to jego wizualizacja wreszcie przyniosła efekty, i myśl o cyckach zaczęła go rzeczywiście podniecać, ale po kilkudziesięciu niezgrabnych krokach musiał spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy - dziewczyna jednak zdołała go przekląć. Cóż, wybrała sobie ciekawą przypadłość, mającą męczyć go w zamian za kilkanaście minut jej dyskomfortu. Głupia baba, co to miało miec na celu? Najwyraźniej nie została jeszcze wystarczająco zapoznana z męskimi potrzebami, skoro nie przyszło jej do głowy, że Mordimer łatwo może temu zaradzić. Rzucając "Idę się wyszczać" w stronę swoich towarzyszy, dokuśtykał w pobliskie krzaki i rozpiął spodnie, wzdychając z ulgą. Jego kutas był nabrzmiały i siny, ale uwolnienie go z uścisku rozporka sprawiło, że ból nieco zelżał. Mordimer splunął w dłoń i bez zbytnich ceregieli zabrał się do pracy. Minęła minuta. Dwie. Pięć. Kostuch zawołał coś w jego stronę, ale Mordimer nie dosłyszał jego słów poprzez wzbierająca w nim panikę. Jego kutas wyglądał dokłądnie tak samo, jak pięć minut temu i nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby jego własna ręka miała przynieść mu jakąkolwiek ulgę. Jebać tę przeklętą sukę. Mordimer z trudem upchnąl swój problem z powrotem do rozporka i zgrzytając zębami wygramolił się z krzaków.

\- Jest tu po drodze jakaś wioska?  
\- No jest, z godzinę drogi na wschód. Ale nie mieliśmy iśc od razu do Gewicht? - zapytał Drugi ze zdziweniem - Jak utrzymamy tempo, będziemy tam jutro przed południem.  
\- Nie. - odwarknął Mordimer próbując dyskretnie poluzować pasek. - Nie mam zamiaru spać dzisiaj w szczerym polu. Idziemy do wioski.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i zagryzając zęby zaczął bolesną wędrówkę na wschód. W wiosce na pewno będzie jakaś dziwka, która pomoże mu z jego "problemem".

*

Kiedy dotarli do pierwszych zabudowań, Mordimer był bliski wyrywania sobie włosów z głowy. Erekcja nie tylko nie zelżała, ale teraz, po godzinie marszu, była jeszcze bardziej tkliwa. Ostatnim zrywem pomknął do karczmy, rozglądając się przy okazji po ciemnej głównej ulicy. Żadnej kobiety z wywalonymi cyckami i pustym spojrzeniem. Kląc siarczyście wpadł do oberży i z obłędem w oczach rozejrzał się po izbie. Przy stołach siedzieli zgarbieni wieśniacy, pijąc serwowany tutaj ściek, na wyrost nazywany piwem, a stojący za ladą karczmarz wstał leniwie na jego widok. 

\- Co podać, panie?  
\- Macie tu jakieś dziwki? - zapytał wprost, starając się stłumić desperację w swoim głosie. Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Normalnie tak, jak wszędzie. Ale dzisiaj hrabia urządza ochlejstwo u siebie i wszystkie chętne baby poszły do zamku zarobić trochę złota. Hrabia nieźle płaci każdej, co zechce rozłozyć nogi przed jego gośćmi. Ale została Jagoda. - dodał wskazując kciukiem na postać siedzącą na ławie w rogu. 

Mordimer z przerażeniem przyjrzał się poczwarze: obwisłe, ciastowate piersi, tłusta brudna gęba, skołtunione włosy. Czy był aż tak zdesperowany, żeby zamoczyć kutasa w tej potworze? Przez kilka bolesnych sekund, do których przyznał by sie nikomu nawet pod groźbą tortur, rozważał zabranie jej na górę i wyruchanie jej z zamkniętymi oczami i wstrzymanym oddechem. Ale nie. Nie upadł jeszcze tak nisko. I w tym momencie w jego zdesperowanym i odciętym od dopływu krwi mózgu rozbrzmiało zdanie, którego zwykle wystrzegał się bardziej, niż diabła: "Wolałbym już schludnego chłopca od niej". Normalnie skarciłby się ostro za to potknięcie, kładąc je na karb stanu, w którym się znajdował, może powiedział kilka różańców jako pokutę, ale w tym momencie z bocznej izby wyszedł wyszedł mężczyzna, wchodząc w jego pole widzenia.

Mordimer nigdy nie pozwolił sobie na choćby chwilę rozważań, jak wyglądałby ów "schludny chłopiec", który przychodził mu do głowy w jego najsłabszych momentach, ale w tej konkretnej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że wyglądałby dokładnie, jak młodzieniec stojący zaledwie kilka stóp od niego. Niższy od niego samego, ale szczupły, ze starannie zaczesanymi jasnobrązowymi włosami, opaloną cerą i ciemnymi rzęsami, ocieniającymi jego gładkie policzki, kiedy patrzył na trzymaną w dłoniach szmatę. Mordimer wydał z siebie bolesny jęk. "Boże, za jakie grzechy testujesz mnie w ten sposób?". Przecież od najmłodszych lat robił, co mógł. Regularne wizyty w burdelach, niekończące się dyskusje z innymi mężczyznami o piersiach (ale nigdy, NIGDY o tyłkach), jego codzienne wizualizacje. Wszystko po to, żeby teraz jakieś ciemne moce postawiły przed nim tego inkuba, stojącego na wyciągnięcie ręki.

Jego nabrzmiały członek drgnął w uścisku spodni. Chłopak skończył wycierać ręce i podniósł wzrok, zauważając wreszcie inkwizytora, stojącego przed otwartymi drzwiami jak kołek. A potem... potem ta wspaniała istota, ten anioł, uśmiechnęła się do niego i Mordimer mógł przysiąc, że poczuł, każda kropelkę preejakulatu wypływającego na ten widok ze jego kutasa. Szukając ostatniej deski ratunku, Mordimer spojrzał na karczmarza, który wciąż stał za barem, obserwując go z uniesionymi brwiami. 

\- No, chyba, że masz panie, eee, wyjątkowy gust, Gawin czasami dorabia sobie zabawiając... "osobliwych" gości.  
Gawin. Co za wspaniałe, perfekcyjne imię. Mordimer tępo przeniósł wzrok na chłopaka, który teraz uśmiechał się jeszcze szerzej i bezczelnie mierzył go wzrokiem od stóp do głów.  
\- Normalnie dośc sporo sobie za to liczę. Ale w tym przypadku... Z chęcią dostarcze "rozrywkę" bez opłaty. - powiedział, odkładając szmatę na ladę. Mordimer bezwiednie podąrzył za ruchem jego ręki i zauważył jego czyste, krótko obcięte paznkocie. "Schludny" pomyślał, czując jak wzbiera w nim histeryczny śmiech. Mięśnie jego brzucha napięły się automatycznie, i Mordimer niemal zgiął się wpół od fali bólu, która rozeszła się po jego trzewiach.  
\- Na górę. Teraz. - wydusił do Gawina, który, widocznie zaniepokojony jego belsenym grymasem, zaczął robić krok w jego kierunku. Chłopak szybko skinął głową, i z łobuzerskim uśmiechem ruszył w stronę schodów. 

Ostatnią rzeczą, którą Mordimer zobaczył, zanim wbiegł za nim na górę była zażenowana twarz karczmarza, odwracającego się w stronę sali, mamrocząc coś o sodomitach.

*

Pokój był mały i cuchnął kapustą, ale Mordimer ledwo to zauważył. Jakby mógł, skoro przed nim Gawin bez żadnej żenady czy kokieterii zaczął ściągać koszulę (zaskakująco czystą, jak na stan sali na dole), odsłaniając szczupły tors i umięśnione ramiona. Inkwizytor sięgnął do swojego paska i jednym szarpnięciem rozpiął go i, jęcząć z ulgą, wreszcie uwolnił swoją erekcje z duszącej ciasnoty spodni. Chłopak wyszczerzył do niego zęby i rozpiął własne spodnie, po czym ściągnął je szybkim wprawnym rucham i położył się na łóżku.

Mordimer poczuł, jak jego mózg się wyłącza. Podczas torturowania mężczyzn zawsze rozpaczliwie unikał patrzenia na ich nagie ciała, skupiając się wyłącznie na części, którą się aktualnie zajmował, i teraz zorientował się, że nie pamięta, kiedy ostatni raz widział nagiego mężczyznę. Pięć lat temu? Więcej? Pamiętał natomiast doskonale, kiedy ostatni raz widział nagiego młodego mężczyznę ze spoczywająca na brzuchu przepyszną czerwoną erekcją, patrzącego na niego wyczekująco.  
14 lat. Miał wtedy 14 lat, i stał w ciemnej, wilgotnej stodole, z własnym penisem w zaciśniętej pięści, patrząc na Ardarica, leżącego w stogu siana ze słodkim, nieśmiałym uśmiechem na ustach. Ten jeden, jedyny raz, kiedy udało im się znaleźć odosobnione miejsce. Jeden, jedyny raz, zanim dziadek Ardarica wszedł do stodoły i nakrył ich dokładnie w momencie, kiedy ostatnie krople nasienia Mordimera spadały na napięte uda jego kochanka.

Mordimer szczycił się swoją wytrzymałością w łożku, przechwalając się nią każdemu, kto zechciał go słuchać (nie wspominając oczywiście o *powodach*, dla których jest w stanie tak długo pieprzyć dziwnę bez spuszczenia się), dlatego niewielka część jego świadomości pokręciła głową z dezaprobata, kiedy teraz zgiął się w pół i z rozdzierającym jękiem spuścił się na brudną podłogę izby. Na sam widok Gawina lubieżnie rozłożonego przed nim, z filuternym uśmieszkiem i własnym kutasem w ręku. Jego umysł wypełniła absolutna pustka, którą moment później rozjaśniła iskierka nadziei, że to wreszcie koniec, że nie będzie musiał iść dalej, by pozbyć się tej przeklętej klątwy.Iiskierka, która szybo zgasła, kiedy otworzył oczy i zobaczył, że jego erekcja nie zelżała nic a nic.  
Gawin, najwyraźniej nieco zszokowany spontanicznym orgazmem, który wstrząsnął inkwizytorem, wybuchnął dźwięcznym śmiechem. Mordimer podniósł ostro głowę, czując, jak wzbiera w nim złość i upokorzenie, ale chłopak szybko wstał z łóżka i z szerokim usmiechem położył mu dłoń na piersi.

\- Nie, nie, nie śmieję się z ciebie, panie. Wybacz mi, po prostu żadem mężczyzna jeszcze nigdy nie sprawił mi takiego komplememntu. Słyszałem już, że wglądam nieziemsko z kutasem w ustach albo że moja rzyć to najwspanialsze miejsce na świecie, ale nigdy nie zostałem uraczony czymś takim.  
Mordimer wciąż patrzył na niego podejrzliwie, ale sympatyczny usmiech Gawina i przyjemny ciężar jego ciepłej dłoni powoli go uspokajały.  
\- Łóżko? Czy masz ochotę na coś bardziej zbereźnego? Dawno nikt mnie nie pieprzył na stojąco pod ścianą, a podjerzewam, że nie miałbyś problemu z podniesieniem mnie.  
Mordimer znów poczuł, jak jego kutas drgnął pożądliwie, po części pod wpływem komplementu (nigdy nie zaprzeczaył, że jest próżnym dupkiem), a po cześci pod wpływem obrazu, który wywołały słowa Gawina. Nie czuł się jednak wystarczająco komfortowo w nowej sytuacji, żeby próbowac czegoś takiego.  
\- Łóżko - rzucił, starannie omijając kałużę spermy, którą sam uformował na podłodze chwilę wcześniej. 

Gawin usiadł z powrotem na łózku, patrząc na niego zalotnie, a Mordimer, siadając obok niego, nagle w pełni zdał sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji. Naprawdę miał zamiar to zrobić? Zaprzepaścić lata rygorystycznych modlitw, odmawiania sobie nawet chwili grzesznych fantazji? Czy naprawdę miał zam-

Gawin połozył mu rękę na udzie i mózg Mordimera nagle przestał działać. 

Złapał chłopaka za ramię i przycisnął do łóżka, przywierając do niego całym ciałem. Gawin roześmiał się, zaskoczony, i Mordimer skorzystał z okazji, by wepchnąć mu swój język do ust. Jego umysł ogarnęła czerwona mgła chuci, i bezwiednie zaczął ruszać biodrami, ocierając się o płaski brzuch chłopaka. Gawin jęknął i lekko odepchnął inkwizytora, po czym przesunął się nieco, i znów przyciągnął go do siebie. Mężczyzna zadrżał gwałtownie. Ich kutasy leżały teraz tuż obok siebie, uwięzione między ich brzuchami, ocierając się o siebie z każdym ruchem bioder. Mordimer złapał swojego kochanka za włosy, szarpnął jego głowę na bok, odsłaniając jego szyję, i zaczął gryźć i ssać lekko słoną skórę. Gawin wiercił się pod nim, jęcząc cicho i błądząc rękami po jego plecach, aż wreszcie sięgnął niżej i wbił paznokcie w prawy pośladek inkwizytora. Mordimer wydał z siebie niski jęk i cały zesztywniał, a jego głowę wypełnił paniczny potok myśli: "Nienienie tu nie wolno nie wolno tam och proszę tak wstrętni sodomici tak dobrze słodki Jezu...". Na końcu którego, jak się okazało, czekał na niego drugi orgazm.

Kiedy mężczyzna odzyskał już czucie w kończynach, mgliście dotarło do niego, że Gawin mruczy mu do coś ucha, nadal się swoim penisem o jego śliski od nasienia brzuch.

\- Wielka szkoda, miałem nadzieję, że mnie porządnie przerżniesz. No cóż, zawsze ja mogę cie-  
\- NIE! - niemal krzyknął Modimer, modrywając się. TEGO nie zrobi. Upadł już nisko, ale nie na sam dół.  
\- Dobrze, dobrze, spokojnie - odparł chłopak, unosząc lekko brwi. Nagle zerknął w dół, i jego brwi powędrowały jeszcze wyżej. - Chyba jednak będę mieć dzisiaj kutasa w dupie. Wziąłeś jakiś napar ziołowy?

Mordimer podążył za linią wzroku Gawina i z mieszaniną przerażenia i ekscytacji zobaczył, że jego erekcja nadal nie znikła. "Penetracja. To na pewno pomoże. Musi pomóc". Mordimer sam już nie był pewien, czy przemawia przez niego rozpaczliwa nadzieja na pozbycie się tego przekleństwa, czy rozpaczliwa chęć wykorzystania go jako pretekstu do spełnienia swoich najskrytszych marzeń. Wyprostował się i uklękł na łóżku, patrząc na Gawina niepewnie. Jak to się w ogóle...

\- Możesz... - Mordimer zaczął niepwnie gestykulować, nie bardzo wiedząc, co w ogóle chce przekazać. Gawin najwyraźniej wiedział, bo uśmiechnął się zawadiacko i zgiął kolana, rozchylając nogi.  
\- Do usług - zamruczał, oblizując wargi. 

Mordimer, wciąż czując się całkowicie zbity z tropu, wbił wzrok w zacienione miejsce, gdzie spotykały się uda chłopaka. Akurat tej części nigdy nie musiał sobie na siłę obrzydzać. Sama myśl o dotykaniu kogokolwiek w ty miejscu całkowicie go odrzucała. Mimo to, kształtne pośladki Gawina wyglądały tak zachęcająco, że trudno było sobie wyobrazić, żeby kryło sie między nimi cokolwiek obrzydliwego. Gapił się między jego nogi, rozdarty między chęcią wykorzystaniem tej jednej jedynej okazji na dokładne zeksplorowanie ciała drugiego mężczyzny, a uczuciem odrazy do samego aktu, aż wreszcie wyrwało go ze stuporu niecierpliwe westchnienie. Gawin przewrócił oczami i puścił swojego kutasa, którego leniwie gładził przez ostatnie kilka minut, po czym podniósł się poduszki. Mordimera uderzyła fala paniki na myśl, że chłopak wyjdzie z pokoju, ale ten sięgnął tylko do topornej szkatułki stojącej obok łóżka i wygrzebał z niej małą fiolkę wypełnioną żółtym płynem. "No tak. Poślizg" pomyślał tępo Mordimer. 

Gawin otworzył buteleczkę i wylał na dłoń trochę oleju, po czym sprawnym ruchem rozprowadził do na swoim wskazującym i srodkowym palcu, i bez zbędnych ceregieli sięgnął między swoje nogi. Mordimer, zanim zdążył się opanować, odsunął się od niego z mieszaniną obrzydzenia i zażenowania na twarzy. Na szczescie Gawin zamknął oczy i odrzucił głowę do tyłu, wsuwając powoli palce do własnej dupy. Mordimer wbił wzrok gdzies obok jego głowy, czując, że jego twarz płonie ze wstydu. Musi tylko przeczekać, aż będzie wystarczająco luźny, żeby mógł... O Boże, żeby mógł... Mężczyzna bezwiednie zacisnął pięść wokół swojej erekcji, wyobrażając sobie, jakie to będzie uczucie, zanurzyć się w jego ciele... 

Gawin jęknął przeciągle. Mordimer widział na obrzeżach swojego pola widzenia, że chłopak jednocześnie pieprzy się palcami i masuje swojego kutasa, i znów poczuł się rozdarty między chucią, a obrzydzeniem. Chciał patrzeć, jak to wyuzdane stworzenie perwersyjnie się przed nim masturbuje, ale jednocześnie, przecież on wkładał sobie palce do... to przeciez jest... Ale Mordimer nie był już pewnien, czy to było obrzydliwe, czy nie. Nagle zorientował się, że podczas tych rozmyślań jego zrok zaczął wędrować niżej i niżej, i teraz był skierowany na czerwony błyszczący żołądź chłopaka, znikający rytmicznie w jego zaciśniętej pięści, błyszcząca kropelka wilgoci na samym czubku... Inkwizytor poczuł, jak do ust napływa mu ślina...

\- Wystarczy - warknął, rozpaczliwie chcąc przerwać ten tok myślowy. Gawin otworzył oczy i skinął głową. Nadal uśmiechał się lekko, ale jego twarz była teraz zaczerwieniona, schludnie ułożone wcześniej włosy rozczochrane, a oczy błyszczące i na wpół przymknięte. 

Mordimer poczuł dziwne szarpnięcie w żołądku i szybko polecił chłopakowi odwrócenie się brzuch, by uciec od konieczności analizy emocji wywołanych w nim przez ten widok . Gawin, dysząc lekko, ustawił się na czworakach, tyłem do niego, i wymamrotał "Olej". 

"To jest to. Tu i teraz." pomyślał Mordimer, niezdarnie wylewając na dłoń nieco oleju. Czuł się dziwnie, jakby miał gorączkę, jakby nie był do końca przytomny. "To pewnie ta cholerna klątwa". Drżącą ręka rozprowadził olej na swojej erekcji, spojrzał w górę i... prawie spuścił się na łóżko. Miał przed sobą perfekcyjny tyłek Gawina, jego plecy wygięte we wdzięczny łuk, smukłe, napięte uda... A między nimi jego jaja i fiut, ciężkie, różowe, wiszące jak dojrzały owoc. A nad nimi, pomiędzy tymi doskonałymi krągłymi pośladkami, jego zaczerwieniony, drgający drobnymi skurczami odbyt, błyszczący od oleju. Mordimer chłonął ten nieziemski widok i zdał sobie sprawę, że nie czuje już ani odbrobiny obrzydzenia. Złapał Gawina za biodra i wbił się w niego jednym gwałtownym ruchem.

Chłopak zaklął głośno, ale Mordimer już tego nie słyszał, nie słyszał i nie czuł nic oprócz swojego pulsu i perfekcyjnego, gorącego uścisku wokół swojego kutasa. Przez kilka długich chwil nie był w stanie się ruszyć, zupełnie otumaniony doznaniami i myślą "Naprawdę pieprzę teraz mężczyznę. Mój kutas jest w jego dupie. O Boże, jak coś tak odrażającego może być takie cudowne?". 

\- W p-porzadku, już możesz - wychrypiał Gawin, najwyraźniej myśląc, że Mordimer uprzejmie dał mu moment na dostosowanie się do nagłej penetracji. To wyrwało go ze stuporu, i powoli, powoli cofnął biodra i, równie powoli, zanurzył się z powrotem. "Słodki Jezu... Nie miałem pojęcia..."

To nie tak, że seks z kobietami nie sprawiał mu przyjemności. Same doznania fizyczne były przyjemne, tak samo jak przyjemne było walenie konia. Po prostu potrzebował nieco więcej czasu i energii, żeby osiągnąć odpowiedni poziom podniecenia, dlatego jego częste seksualne eskapady wymagały od niego sporo determinacji i ciągłego skupienia. Ale teraz, w tym momencie, pierwszy raz odkąd miał 14 lat, nie musiał myślec o niczym, nie musiał zmuszac i przekonywać swojego ciała do odpowiednich reakcji, jedyne co musiał, to ruszać biodrami. Gardłowe jęki Gawina, zapach jego skóry. Szorstkie włosy na jego udach, jego jądra ocierające się o jaja Mordimera. Dźwięk jego fiuta obijającego się o brzuch wraz z każdym pchnięciem... Jego fiut...  
Mordimer puścił prawe biodro Gawina, i, wciąż niepewnie, przesunął dłonią po jego napiętym brzuchu, czując pod palcami szlak włosów, prowadzący do jego krocza. Wystraszył się swoją śmiałością, i zamiast tego sięgnął wyżej, napawając się jego płaską piersią, małymi, twardymi sutkami, tak różnymi od ciężkich cycków dziwek, które zazwyczaj wybierał. Nagle wezbrała w nim złość i frustracja. Frustracja wszystkich lat, w których zmuszał się do pieprzenia każdej kobiety, która się nawinie i będzie wystarczająca atrakcyjna, żeby mógł się zmusić do dotknięcia jej, lat wypełnionych wmawianiem sobie, że wcale, ale to wcale nie pragnie mężczyzn, że tylko obrzydlwii sodomici pragną mężczyzn w taki sposób. Ta złośc i frustracja dała mu wystarczająco śmiałości, by przesunąc rękę z powrotem w dół, w dół, aż złapał kutasa Gawina, brutalnie, bez żadnej finezji. Jego kształt był perfekcyjny, jego gorąco, jego cieżar... 

Gawin jęknął i przykrył dłoń zaciskająca się na jego erekcji swoją własną. Mordimer zadrżał gwałtownie, wbił zęby w łopatkę chłopaka i poczuł jak napinają się wszystkie jego mięśnie. Sekundę później wstrząsnął nim orgazm tak potężny, że nie był nawet w stanie wydać z siebie dźwięku, tylko trząść się w kolejnych spazmach, przyciskając szeroko otwarte usta do słonej, spoconej skóry chłopaka. 

Unosił się przez chwilę w błogiej pustce, ledwo zauważając, że Gawin wciąż rusza się pod nim, pieprząc się na jego słabnącej ("Chryste, wreszcie...") erekcji i pompując swojego kutasa ich splecionymi dłońmi. Z letargu wyrwało inkwizytora drżące westchnięcie i płynne gorąco zalewające jego prawą dłoń. Gawin zesztywniał pod nim, a jego mięśnie zacisnęły się wokół nadwrażliwego po ejakulacji fiuta Mordimera jak imadło. Mężczyzna skrzywił się lekko, a potem bardziej, kiedy Gawin klapnął zmęczony na łóżko, sprawiając, że kutas Mordimera wysunął się z rozkosznego ciepła. Męzczyzna spojrzał na swoją uwolnioną z uścisku dłoń, pokrytą białawą spermą, i znów poczuł, jak do ust napływa mu ślina...

\- Cholera, olej się rozlał - wymamrotał Gawin, podnosząc pustą buteleczkę, którą Mordimer w pośpiechu zapomniał zakorkować. 

Inkwizytor podniósł gwałtownie głowę i szybko wytarł morką dłoń w pościel, zastanawiając się co powinien teraz powiedzieć. Może powinien po prostu wyjść? Nagle przyszła mu do głowy niepokojąca myśl. Czując gwałtownie narastająca panikę, spojrzał na swojego penisa i z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że jest zupełnie czysty, jeśli nie liczyć warstwy oleju i spermy. Skołowany, spojrzał na leżącego przed nim chłopaka, który obserwował go z uniesioną brwią, najwyraźniej domyślając się, o czym myśli. 

\- Lewatywa i odpowiednia dieta - wyjaśnił tonem osoby, zwracającej się do wyjątkowo tępego dziecka. - Jezu, to był twój pierwszy raz, co?

Mordimer najeżył się, oburzony sugestią, że mógłby być niedoświadczony w jakiejkolwiek czynności seksualnej, ale szybko mu przeszło, kiedy Gawin bezwstydnie znów sięgnął między swoje nogi i wsunął trzy palce do swojego wciąż luźnego odbytu. Mordimer z fascynacją zauważył, że powoli wypływa z niego strużka spermy. Jego spermy.

\- Mnie się nigdzie nie spieszy. Masz może ochotę pociągnąc tę naukę? - zapytał chłopak, układając się wygodniej na łóżku.

Mordimer poczuł, jak na nowo jego lędźwie zaczynają płonąć i westchnął ciężko. "Przecież Sługa Boży nie może wykonywać woli Pana pod wpływem złych mocy. Należy się upewnić, że całkowicie pozbyłem się klątwy. A najlepiej zrobić to pod opieką specjalisty." Pomyślał, po czym powoli odchylił udo Gawina, zapewniając sobie lepszy widok.


End file.
